Haunted Radio
by iloveromance
Summary: Against her wishes, Roz accompanies Bulldog to what he and Frasier think will be the perfect place to broadcast The Gonzo Sports Show on Halloween. But the location is full of unexpected surprises.


"Aw come on, Roz! Why not?"

Roz rolled her eyes, turning to Frasier and then back to Bulldog. "Because, Bulldog, its' completely insane! Who goes halfway across the city just to do a one hour radio show?"

"It might be fun, Roz."

She turned to her friend in disbelief. "Frasier, are you crazy? You're actually suggesting that I go with Bulldog to-."

"Roz, just go. You never know. It might be fun."

"And you might be losing your mind, Frasier. You already said that once and I can't believe that you're saying it again. If you're convinced that it will be so fun, then maybe you should go and-."

"Roz-."

Realizing that Frasier just wouldn't give up, Roz waved her hand in surrender. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm not going to like it!"

They didn't speak in the car on the way to the location and she loathed the idea of being in the same car with Bulldog. His driving habits left little to the imagination and she prayed that he would get them there in one piece. She was nervous about this new adventure and she quickly began to realize that she wasn't the only one who was apprehensive about it.

As soon as they reached the old mansion just off of Hwy 99, something changed. Bulldog was staring at it though the car window in sheer, uncharacteristic terror and as they climbed out of his car, he grabbed her arm.

"H-hey Roz… this place ain't haunted, is it?"

Roz was fuming. "Well how should _I_ know, Bulldog? This was _your_ big idea, not mine!"

"Well, I-."

"You said it was a great place to do your show! What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I-I don't know, actually."

"Well..." Suddenly she realized that she was at a loss for words. What could she possibly say? After much deliberation, she settled on the obvious. "Come on, Bulldog, we might as well go inside."

She followed him down the long concrete pathway that led to the mansion, which was even bigger and darker than it looked from a distance. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the door and she noticed Bulldog's hand trembling as he inserted the key and attempted to open the lock.

But he was taking way too long, and, annoyed with his struggle, she snatched the key from his hand. "Give me that!" She snapped, smiling in triumph as she inserted the key with ease. It opened without much effort at all and she was happy for the chance to show him up. "See? It wasn't that hard!"

Bulldog, however merely shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unfazed by the shunning. But neither of them was prepared for the low groan that sounded as she pushed open the door. The sound made her jump and it took her a second to realize that she' was clinging to the very man that made her stomach churn.

Entering the house, her heart began to pound and it only took seconds to realize that it was impossibly dark, making it hard to see her hand in front of her face. Before she realized what she'd done, her hand slipped into Bulldog's and she squeezed it tightly. Together they made their way through the front of the house, which she assumed was the living room. Had she been able to see, it would have been nice.

"Bulldog, are you sure about this?"

"What are you talking about? It's fine! This place is great! I-."

"Maybe we should go back." She stammered. "We'll just tell Frasier that it's not the right place for your show and that we'll find somewhere else."

"You're not scared are ya?"

She was graceful for the darkness that hid her worried expression. "Scared? No way! I just don't think this is the right-."

"You are scared, aren't ya? I knew it!"

Roz wasn't about to let on that not only was she scared, she was absolutely terrified and she could tell that Bulldog was terrified as well. "I'm not scared, all right? But face it, Bulldog, this place is horrible! We can't do your show here, even if it will be broadcast on Halloween!"

His hand still in hers, she realized that they were no longer moving. She could feel him standing in front of her, but couldn't make out his face. However, she felt the warmth from his staggered breathing. "You know what?" he said after a few moments. "You're absolutely right, Roz."

She stared at his darkened silhouette in complete disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I-I said you're right. This place won't work. It stinks! It's total BS! It's-."

A series of creaks, moans and groans moved through the house and Roz screamed louder than she'd ever screamed in her life. When an eerier howl moved over them, Roz found herself in Bulldog's arms.

"Roz, what the hell?"

"Oh my God, you were right, Bulldog!" She yelled. "This place is haunted!"

"Na, I was wrong. It's just your imagin-whoa! What was that?"

She grabbed him tighter, burying her face in his chest. "Hold me!"

"Um, what?"

"Just shut up and hold me, Bulldog, all right? I can't stand this place so hold me, please!"

He increased his hold on her and she could almost see him grin in triumph. "You know…" he said after a long moment. "Maybe this place ain't so bad. I could get used to this! Probably has plenty of bedrooms too, and-"

She wanted to smack him upside the head for his crass comment, but instead she rested her face against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Who knew that being held by Bob Briscoe could feel so wonderful? She had no idea how she would explain any of this to Frasier when they returned to the studio or what in the hell this sudden attraction to Bulldog was supposed to mean, but at the moment it didn't matter.

A man made her feel safe...and she had to admit that it was a nice feeling, even if it was Bulldog.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
